Nicotine
by JoRdYY
Summary: OS C'est souvent dans les pires moments qu'on bénit le seigneur d'avoir inventé la cigarette, car ainsi, on se dit que notre vie s'écoutera et qu'on endurera plus tout ça.


**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient – fort heureusement, car sinon, la série se nommerait plutôt Houson, M.D

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand, un auteur n'a pas posté de chapitre à une de ces fics depuis trois mois, au lieu de bosser dessus – alors qu'il ne lui reste qu'une dizaine de paragraphe tout au plus ! -, il se met à écrire des choses qui n'ont absolument rien à voir. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre.

Sinon, ayant vu l'épisode parlant de l'accident de House il y a très, très longtemps, j'ai écris cet OS sur mes souvenirs, et n'ayant absolument aucune confiance en ma propre mémoire, je vous pris de m'excuser si certain éléments n'ont absolument aucun rapport avec la série.

Pour les personnes lisant **Dirty Mind**, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps que d'habitude à arriver, me rendant compte que trop de mes fics ont été laissés en suspenses pour celle-ci, sans doute grâce au nombreuses reviews qu'on m'a laissées. En conséquence, afin de rétablir l'équilibre, j'ai décidé de me remettre plus sérieusement sur mes autres fics – que j'aime tout autant. Ne soyez pas inquiet le délai d'attente ne devrait normalement pas excéder deux semaines et demi. Encore pardon.

**O(+Nicotine+) O**

Cela faisait bien longtemps que tu avais arrêté de fumer, que tu t'étais débarrassé de cette habitude trop mauvaise. Tu en avais eu conscience quand tu avais commencé, néanmoins, ça ne t'avais pas empêché d'essayer, car comme tout le monde, tu t'étais persuadé que se serait la seule fois, que tu ne serais pas accro aussi facilement, que tu ne serais pas si dépendant d'une chose aussi futile que la cigarette, et bien évidement, encore une fois comme tout le monde, tu n'avais pu t'empêcher d'acheter ton premier paquet.

Tu n'avais véritablement eu aucune idée du pourquoi de ce commencement, mais tu t'y étais fait. Tes amis ne se faisaient guère prier de te critiquer là-dessus, de te dire que tu mourrais avant tes propres parents, et pourtant, tu avais continué, stupidement, car tu savais au fond de toi que tu en avais besoin, que c'était vitale pour la survie de ta santé mentale.

La situation t'avait paru si ironique au départ. Après tout, tu avais commencé en même temps que tes études d'oncologies, et par ce fait, tu étais plus que quiconque au courant des dégâts considérable que cela causé à tes poumons, que même si tu t'arrêtais, les dommages resteraient irréversible, et que si, au contraire, tu ne te stoppais pas, tu mourrais dans d'atroce souffrance, et que ce serait bien fait pour toi. Ce n'était pas comme si l'on ne t'avait pas suffisamment prévenu.

Ensuite, durant tes études, tu étais tombé sur cette femme belle et charismatique, puis, te trouvant plus de qualité que tu n'aurais pu l'espérer, tu l'avais invité à un petit diner dans un restaurant pas trop cher, que ton salaire d'étudiant te permettait de t'offrir. Vous aviez passé une fabuleuse soirée, et tu ne t'étais pas gêné pour lui proposer de passer prendre un verre dans ta chambre, ou tu planquais quelques bouteilles, afin de finir la soirée en beauté, avais-tu dis. Et elle – peut-être était-ce dû au gingembre présent dans tous les plats ? -, elle avait accepté, te balançant ce fameux sourire auquel tu ne pouvais pas résister.

Exactement comme tu l'avais prédis, la soirée se termina en beauté. Vous fîtes l'amour tendrement, sur ton lit, parfaitement conscient de vos gestes malgré la certaine dose d'alcool présente dans votre sang. Contrairement à d'habitude, tu n'avais pas vomi, et le lendemain matin, tu t'étais parfaitement souvenu de chaque événement de la veille – pareille pour elle. Tu l'invitas à prendre un café et un petit déjeuner, mais ses cours commençant plus tôt que les tiens, elle était partie après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres, presque timidement.

Tu restas sans nouvelles d'elles pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne vienne toquer à ta porte, toujours ce magnifique sourire dessiné sur son visage. Vu qu'il s'agissait du week-end, vous refîtes l'amour, et ce fut encore plus démentiel que la dernière fois. Cette, elle ne partit pas, restant à tes côtés jusqu'au jour suivant, dormant avec toi. La nuit simple se transforma en véritable nuit de débauche.

Puis les sentiments apparurent au bout d'un certain temps. Tu tombas amoureux d'elle, et elle tomba amoureux de toi. Le travail t'accablant ne te faisait plus ni chaud ni froid, tu ne sombrais plus dans une déprime quand tu ne comprenais pas quelque chose, simplement parce que tu aimais une femme, et qu'elle te le rendait bien. De plus, cette dernière détenait le record féminin de résistance à ne pas faire une remarque sur le tabac. Elle te demandait juste de ne pas le faire à ses côtés ou dans le lit.

Tu avais une théorie qui t'était propre, concernant les couples. Tu te disais de nombreuse fois que les relations commençant par un rapport sexuel n'aboutissaient à rien de très concret, car les gens passaient par l'étape finale avant celle de départ. Malgré ça, tu t'étais persuadé que ton couple pouvait marcher, et pour t'en convaincre, tu l'avais demandé en mariage, au bout d'un an seulement, et elle avait accepté. Vous aviez eu un beau mariage ; ce fut d'ailleurs la seule chose de belle qu'il y eut entre vous.

Car après, il y eut les disputes et autres choses désagréables, les reproches, les remords, les insultes, les cris, les objets lancés, les objets cassés, les coups dans les extrêmes. Tu savais que ça n'allait pas fort entre vous deux, mais tu croyais vraiment que c'était commun à tous, que tout le monde s'engueulait. Néanmoins, lorsqu'un soir, vous vous engueulâtes une fois encore, et qu'elle te reprocha de l'empester avec tes cigarettes, alors qu'en trois ans de mariage elle n'en avait pas parlé une fois, tu sus que ce message te concernait plus que la nicotine.

Comprenant ceci, tu partis de votre appartement commun, et tu décidas de faire comme tout personne n'arrivant pas à régler son problème tout seul, tu prias Dieu pour que l'alcool t'y aide. Ce fut la meilleure décision que tu ais pu prendre de toute ta vie. Tu ne pensas pas du tout à ça au départ, lorsque, excédé, tu cassas le miroir géant du bar et qu'on t'embarqua au poste. Tu n'avais jamais été aussi énervé contre ta femme, parce que si l'on cherchait en profondeur, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Mais ça te permit de rencontrer Gregory House, et ce fut ta plus grande rencontre, comme ta pire. Tu t'étais méfié de lui, tu trouvais ça trop étrange qu'on puisse payer la caution d'un inconnu, et qu'on l'invite dans un bar à la suite de ça. Tu constatas qu'il n'existait personne d'aussi con et d'aussi sarcastique, cependant, ça ne t'empêcha pas de le revoir, et de devenir ami avec lui, son meilleure et unique ami.

Tu découvris qu'il était diagnosticien et il te parla d'un poste qui se libérait en oncologie. Tu venais de divorcer et il te fallait un emploi pour survivre, aussi acceptas-tu de le suivre. Tu trouvas cet hôpital particulièrement bien, et il t'apporta de quoi épanouir ton esprit ainsi que ta réflexion personnelle. Bien que dans quatre vingt pour cent des cas, tu annonçais de bien mauvaise nouvelles à tes patients, tu aimais toujours autant ton travail. Sans femme, la vie te parut bien plus délectable, tu n'avais pas du tout le temps de t'en trouver une autre de toute manière. Ca ne t'intéressait pas ; l'amitié te plaisait bien plus.

Certes, tu aurais pu faire un meilleur choix que Gregory, mais comme en amour, on ne choisit pas la personne. Si tu avais eu le choix, jamais tu ne l'aurais fréquenté. Tu ne comptais plus le nombre de fois ou il t'avait fait les pires crasses. Il t'avait rendu légèrement plus rancunier qu'à ton habitude, et tu t'amusais follement en lui rendant la pareille, et parfois avec plus de force. C'était toujours le même petit manège incessant, il faisait une connerie, et tu répondais à celle-ci. Ca t'amusait au départ.

Parce qu'après ce ne fut plus tellement la même chose. Un soir, il t'avait emmené dans ce même bar ou tu avais auparavant cassé un miroir. C'était le jour de ton anniversaire. Depuis cinq ans que tu le connaissais, Gregory ne t'avait jamais rien offert d'autre qu'un verre – d'ailleurs, tu payais toujours le reste, ce qui faisait beaucoup avec ce mec. Tu ne t'en étais jamais plaint, après tout, il était déjà bien gentil de d'acheter quelque chose et de te souhaiter ton anniversaire, non ? Tu connaissais Gregory et savais qu'il n'était pas une personne à cadeau.

Et pourtant, ce soir, il avait posé un paquet juste devant tes yeux, sur le comptoir. Un minuscule petit paquet qui pouvait tenir dans une seule de tes mains. Evidemment, tu avais écarquillé les yeux et immédiatement répliqué que tu n'allais pas l'aider à se payer une nouvelle moto – il te l'avait précédemment demandé. Il te demanda de te taire et d'ouvrir le cadeau. Ton cœur s'arrêté net de battre quand tu découvris, dans une petite boite rouge, une gourmette en argent. Rien n'était gravé dessus, et elle allait parfaitement à ton poigné, comme si Gregory avait pris ton tour de poignet avant d'aller l'acheter.

Tu lui avais rétorqué qu'il était con, qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais au fond de toi, tu étais aux anges – personne ne t'offrait des cadeaux en temps normal.

C'est à partir de là que tout commença. Tu ne te doutais pas un instant que ce cadeau aurait une influence sur votre relation, et principalement pour toi. Tu n'enlevais jamais cette gourmette, et lorsqu'on te demandait quelle femme avait pu t'offrir ce petit bijou, tu répondais par le nom de ton meilleur ami. Ce qui te choqua fut de constater que systématiquement, dès que tu répondais à cette question, on te regardait bizarrement, mais pas aussi bizarrement que Gregory, s'il se trouvait à tes côtés.

Tu ne compris que bien pus tard pourquoi. Ils pensaient que tu étais gay, ce qui te fit un peu rire. Tu trouvais ça tellement stupide qu'on puisse te croire gay simplement parce que tu étais tout le temps avec House, parce que tu mangeais toujours avec lui, parce que lorsqu'une infirmière plutôt sexy t'invitait, tu n'hésitais pas à refuser car tu avais déjà prévu de faire la tournée des bars avec ton meilleur ami, parce que tu l'aidais à faire ses coups fourrés ou ses magouille, parce que ça ne tu risquais ta licence de médecine en lui fournissant de la Vicodin.

Stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

Néanmoins, tu ne trouvas pas cela si con lorsque, après t'être sévèrement engueulé avec Gregory, tu lui pardonnas trop facilement, sans qu'il ne te fasse la moindre excuse. Bien évidemment, tu t'étais plus d'une fois demandé pourquoi tu arrivais si simplement à pardonner à un mec te faisant tant de mal parfois, mais jamais la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'amour n'avait pu apparaitre dans ton esprit. Ces rumeurs, qui n'avaient aucune importance jusqu'alors, venaient d'ajouter une réponse possible à tes interrogations, une réponse qui te paraissait invraisemblable.

Tu ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'un homme, tu aimais trop les femmes pour ça. Tu aimais ces formes, leurs manières de marcher, quand elles portaient des sandales compensées ou des escarpins, leur franc parlé, leurs visages fins, leurs attitudes face aux dangers, etc. Tu aimais tout ça. Les gens devaient déduire ses stupidités du fait que tu n'étais sortis avec personne depuis ton divorce – surement un le coup de la mauvaise expérience qu'on ne souhaite pas voir se réitérer. Tu enfouis cette idée au plus profond de ton esprit, et Gregory t'y aida en se trouvant une femme, Stacy, que tu rencontras à plusieurs reprises, et qui te parut charmante. Tout te semblait retourner à son état initial.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce jour, qui fut le pire de ta vie, mais aussi le meilleur à la fois, mais cela, tu ne t'en doutais pas encore à ce moment. Stacy t'avait appelé complètement paniquée, prononçant des mots totalement incompréhensibles, et tu tentas en vain de la calme pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle et parler distinctement. La seule chose que tu compris dans le lot, c'était qu'il fallait que tu ailles à l'hôpital de toute urgence – ce n'était pas précisé, mais au ton de la voix de Stacy, tu n'eus pas de mal à le deviner. Tu déposas donc un billet sur la table du restaurant ou tu mangeais – par chance, tu venais juste de finir le dessert – et t'empressas de prendre ta voiture pour te rendre sur ton lieu de travail. Tu n'avais jamais roulé aussi vite, mais fort heureusement pour toi, il n'y avait eu aucun policier sur ta route.

Tu étais arrivé en trombe à l'hôpital et avais demandé d'urgence à l'infirmière tenant l'accueil s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit au docteur House. On te donna le numéro de la chambre et tu courus à en perdre haleine. Tu arrivas devant une Stacy en larme, et un House, allongé sur un lit, les yeux fermés. Tu agressas presque Stacy pour qu'elle te dise ce qu'il se tramer, et elle te répondit que ton meilleur ami avait eu un accident de moto, et qu'on avait dû le mettre dans le coma, car la douleur dans une de ses jambes n'était même plus réductible à l'aide des plus puissants antidouleurs. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour toi, et tu encaissas difficilement le coup. Tu ne réalisas pas immédiatement tellement cela te paraissais invraisemblable vu qu'à plusieurs reprises, tu avais pu constater combien Gregory était un formidable pilote.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle t'annonça quelques secondes après. Non, ton cœur s'arrêta véritablement lorsqu'elle t'avoua l'état critique de sa jambe, et le fait qu'il fallait opérer. Elle t'exposa le problème du choix qu'elle devait prendre. Soit, option numéro une, elle choisissait la première, comportant un gros risque de perte du patient, soit, option numéro deux, une opération bien moins risquée, mais qui lui assurait la prise constante d'antidouleurs.

Ton opinion se voyait déjà toute faite, cependant, cela ne t'empêchas pas de demander à Stacy si ton meilleur ami avait été mis au courant de la situation, et si en conséquence, malgré la douleur, il avait fait un choix en toute lucidité. Elle te répondit que non, que les médecins l'avait placé dans le coma assez rapidement.

Ce fut à ce moment que tu réalisas enfin, lorsque tu te mis à courir vers les toilettes pour y vomir. Tu te rendis vraiment compte, en regardant le reflet de ton visage à travers l'eau devenue orangeâtes, qu'il y avait une infime, une minuscule chance que tu sois amoureux de ton meilleur ami. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un pardon accordé trop simplement qui t'en avait fait prendre conscience, mais bien la santé de Gregory. En le voyant comme ça, allongé sur le lit, tu avais ressentis une douleur incomparable au cœur, et ton sang s'était glacé, chose qui arrivait dans chaque situation catastrophique que tu étais amené à vivre, mais qui n'avait jamais eu une telle intensité pour autre chose que l'amour. La dernière fois que tu l'avais ressentie fut lorsque ton ancienne femme t'avait fait cette remarque sur le tabac.

Ca ne pouvait être que de l'amour, tu ne voyais rien d'autre.

Et tu en eus la confirmation lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin – on l'avait assommé de somnifère –, et que on visage t'apparut telle une illumination. Tu n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, réfléchissant sur tes sentiments qui te paraissaient encore incertain. Mais son visage avait ôté tout doute de ton esprit. Tu étais amoureux de Gregory, et il n'y avait rien à faire contre cela. Tu savais bien qu'on ne choisissait jamais de qui on devenait éperdu, néanmoins, tu ne pus t'empêcher de penser que le sort, le destin ou encore Dieu avait fait preuve d'une cruauté toute particulière à ton égard, et par ce fait, tu perdis toutes tes croyances concernant le karma, car tu n'avais jamais fait quoi que ce soit dont tu aurais dû assumer les conséquences néfastes.

Puis tu découvris que Stacy t'avait honteusement menti en prétendant n'avoir entendu aucun choix venant de ton nouvel amour. Tu découvris que House avait choisi la première option, et que la femme dont il était épris s'en était royalement foutue, qu'elle avait agi de manière particulièrement égoïste en ne pensant qu'à ne pas le perdre, plutôt que de penser à la souffrance qu'il allait endurer. Tu savais que c'était un choix d'une cruauté sans nom, mais au fond de toi, tu ne réussis pas à véritablement blâmer cette femme, car sans le savoir, elle venait de sauver la vie de l'homme que tu aimais – tu ne jugeas pourtant pas utile d'en informer ce dernier, et suivis son avis pour éviter une dispute qui serait encore plus douloureuse à présent que tu venais de te rendre compte de tes sentiments.

Tu le vis subir mille souffrances par la rééducation, et par le fait d'avoir perdu cette femme qui était à part toi la seule personne capable de le supporter ; puisque n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle n'ait pas pu suivre son choix, il n'avait pas non plus pu croire que leur relation fonctionnerait de nouveau. Tu subis les pleures de Stacy sur ton épaules tu lui fis comprendre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, qu'il faudrait juste du temps pour que son ex petit revienne vers elle, et au fond de toi-même, tu prias pour que cette idée n'aille traverser l'esprit de celui-ci, ce qui arriva. Stacy déménagea et disparut de vos vies.

Tu fis ensuite la stupide erreur de croire que cette femme qui te faisait du gringue pourrait être une personne agréable à fréquenter. Lorsque tu compris, au bout d'un certain temps, qu'elle souhaitait plus qu'une amitié, tu fonças sur l'occasion, en te disant qu'elle te permettrait d'oublier un amour qui ne serait jamais partagé. Malgré ce dernier, tu trouvais cette femme particulièrement attirante et cette réciprocité te permis de ne pas t'en faire, de te dire qu'il s'agirait d'autre chose que d'une amitié améliorée. Tu passas plusieurs bon moments avec elle, tu rigolas souvent – plus souvent qu'avec ton ancienne femme. Elle te faisait pas mal de réflexion sur ta dépendance à la nicotine, mais c'était juste parce qu'elle se faisait su souci pour toi, sincèrement.

Mais tu n'en n'oublias pas pour autant Gregory, et tu ne voulais pas déménager pour y arriver. Alors tu reproduis la première stupidité que la première fois, en la demandant en mariage, et comme la première fois, elle accepta. Tu pensais que faire ta demande arrangerait les choses, et bien évidemment, tu te trompas. Etant beaucoup plus intelligente que la première, elle ne tarda pas à remarquer que tu ne lui étais pas entièrement dévoué, que tu ne pensais pas entièrement à elle quand tu lui faisais l'amour. Et il eut cette nuit, ou en dormant, tu prononças le nom de la personne dont tu étais vraiment amoureux. Elle t'entendit et t'en parlas dès le lendemain, et vu que tu n'avais jamais su mentir, tu lui avouas tout, principalement parce qu'elle méritait bien mieux que toi, parce que sa gentillesse méritait un amour véritable.

Contrairement à ce que tu pus penser, elle le prit plutôt bien. Elle te dit qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, que cela lui était déjà arrivée de sortir avec un homme pour en oublier un autre, et à quel point le fait de ne voir aucune réciprocité pouvait être douloureux. Néanmoins, tu l'entendis pleurer le soir même, tandis que tu feignais de dormir sur le canapé. Le lendemain, elle te força à te rendre à la marie pour le divorce, et tu décidas de lui laisser l'appartement ainsi que tout le mobilier, pensant qu'après ce que tu lui avais fait subir, elle le méritait bien. Jamais des avocats n'avaient assisté à des négociations aussi rapides lors d'un acte de séparation. Tu lui proposas de garder contact, de rester amis, mais elle déménagea en t'envoyant les clefs de l'appartement, et jamais tu ne la revis. Tu pris un congé de trois jours pour t'en remettre, tant tu te trouvais dégueulasse.

Et la vie reprit son cour normalement. Tu retournas au travail. Gregory se moqua de toi quant à ton divorce mais ne te posa aucune question sur le pourquoi, d'une part parce que ça ne devait surement pas l'intéresser, et d'autre part, parce qu'il présentait toujours quand il ne fallait pas aborder un sujet avec toi ; quand cela t'énervais. Tu te demandas un nombre incalculable de fois si sa si grande perspicacité ne lui avait déjà pas permis de cerner la véritable nature de tes sentiments, voilà pourquoi tu essayas de t'éloigner un peu, mais pas complètement, afin qu'il ne se pose pas trop de question quand même.

Ca ne dura pas très longtemps – il te manquait bien trop. Tu revins vers lui comme un boomerang revient irrémédiablement vers la personne qui l'a lancée. Tu rigolas avec lui le matin, l'après midi quand vous mangiez ensemble, et tu pleuras la nuit chez toi, quand tu rentrais. C'était un genre de cycle infernal et répétitif auquel tu ne pus échapper. Quelles qu'étaient les actions que tu entreprenais, tu n'arrivais jamais à oublier combien il était beau charmant, sarcastique, incroyablement insensible – il y avait plus de mal que de bien, pourtant, cela n'empêchait en rien de refreiner tes fantasmes les plus fous.

Il fallait en même temps avouer qu'il ne faisait rien pour que tu l'oublie aussi simplement, venant te chercher très tard le soir pour que tu lui paye un coup, ou bien t'appelant lorsqu'il n'était plus en état de rentrer. Tu pensas de plus en plus qu'il savait et qu'il faisait exprès de t'effleurait délicatement quand vous étiez ensemble, qu'il faisait exprès de t'affubler de surnoms ridicule, qu'il faisait exprès de parler en permanence de sexe quand vous mangiez, ou qu'il s'amusait à détruire mentalement toute femme t'approchant à moins d'un millimètre. Tu avais la sale impression qu'il faisait tout ça pour te pousser à bout afin que tu lui avoues ce que tu avais sur le cœur.

Ce type de provocation s'accentua au fil du temps et se faisait de plus en plus fréquent, aussi décidas-tu qu'il fallait agir pour que ça cesse avant que, poussé par tes pulsions, tu ne résistes à l'idée de lui sauter dessus devant tout l'hôpital. Tu commis la troisième plus grosse erreur de ta vie, mais cette fois, au moins, tu en avais pris conscience. Toutefois, ne souhaitant guère que toutes les infirmières, accompagnées du personnel hospitalier se mettent à parler dès que tu passerais à côté d'eux, tu te dis qu'il fallait bien prendre quelques risques pour arriver à ses fins, et Dieu sait que celles-ci t'étaient primordiales.

Tu passas un marché avec une de tes amis lesbienne : elle acceptait de t'épouser, et toi, tu acceptais de lui donner ton sperme pour qu'elle ait un enfant, et qu'elle obtienne le droit de garde permanent lors du divorce prémédité. Vous deviez à la base rester un an ensemble, juste le temps de faire le bébé et de se séparer. Tu trouvais ça plutôt court, cependant, tu ne protestas pas. Après tout, mieux valait un an sans que Gregory ne te fasse chier que rien.

Encore une fois, ça ne dura pas bien longtemps – six mois, soit la moitié du temps prévu. Tu avais accepté l'idée de l'enfant dans la précipitation, mais lorsqu'elle emménagea chez toi, et qu'elle t'en reparla, l'idée ne te parut plus si bonne que ça. Tu n'avais cessé de repousser la date initiale, de la repousser sèchement quand elle souhaitait que vous en parliez, puis au final, elle en eut marre, et tu fus soulagé de ne plus l'entendre crier à toutes heures.

Tu te maudis toi-même un mois plus tard, lorsque l'avocat de ta gouine d'ex-femme te fit un procès après le divorce – surement parce qu'elle avait les glandes de s'être fait entubée – et que tu perdis tout dans ce dernier. Elle avait osé dévoiler tes sentiments à toute la cour, en prétendant que tu t'étais servi d'elle comme d'un objet. Evidemment, tu avais donné la véritable version des faits, mais malheureusement, contrairement à celle t'attaquant, tu n'étais pas diplômé d'une des plus grandes écoles de théâtre de l'état et ne pouvais en conséquence pas pleurer sur commande, et éveiller la pitié de tous les jurys pour obtenir tout ce que tu voulais. Tu perdis ton appartement, et dus de nouveau affronter tes sentiments en allant chez la seule personne capable de t'héberger, House.

Jamais tu n'avais eu une telle envie de suicide. Tu ne sus pas ce qui était le plus difficile pour toi, te retrouver dans le même appartement que Gregory, ou bien subir les multiples railleries qu'il s'amusait à exercer sur toi. Tu n'avais pour une fois pas hésité une seule seconde à te venger comme il se devait, et vous étiez rentrés dans un cycle nouveau, une action entrainant une vengeance qui elle-même en entrainait une autre encore plus originale que la précédente. C'était un véritable défi de trouver quelque chose de suffisamment élaboré pour dégoûter Gregory, ce que tu ne réussis pas à faire, ton meilleur ami semblant être un véritable génie de la torture et du mal. Tu décidas donc d'abandonner la partie définitivement.

Lui, ne se fit pas prier pour continuer de te faire chier, néanmoins, tu fus soulagé de voir qu'il ne reprenait pas ses vieilles habitudes quant à sa manie de vouloir savoir ce qui te tourmentait. Tu résistas une semaine entière avant de tout lui balancer à la gueule, et lui ne résistas qu'environ quelques secondes pour te dire que si tu n'étais pas content, tu n'avais qu'à partir, parce que d'après lui, tu t'étais incrusté. Ne voulant plus apparaitre de nouveau comme un petit toutou trainant systématiquement aux basques de son mètre, tu te levas après ces paroles et mis toutes tes affaires dans ton sac, pris ton manteau et te dirigeas vers la porte de sortie. L'hôtel ne t'avait jamais paru être un endroit aussi agréable.

Mais au moment ou tu posas ta main sur la poignée, ton meilleur ami t'empêchas te faire un pas de plus en plaçant sa canne entre toi et la porte. Tu crus au départ avoir une hallucination lorsqu'il s'était excusé et qu'il t'avait demandé de bien vouloir lui pardonner, se prétendant à bout de force ces derniers temps. Tu pensas comme un reflexe qu'il devait surement s'agir d'une autre excuse trouvée à la dernière minute et dite sur un ton plus ou moins crédible. C'était relativement convainquant – tu fus forcé de l'admettre –, mais il était hors de question que tu jette aux oubliettes te toute nouvelle résolution.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, House, tranchas-tu. Je ne me ferai plus avoir par tes excuses bidon !

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, t'avait-il immédiatement répondu.

Ton cœur avait raté un battement pile à ce moment. Connaissant bien ton meilleur ami, tu à l'instant même que ces paroles étaient on ne peut plus sincères. Certes, il mentait à tout bout de chant, néanmoins, tu savais qu'il n'arrivait jamais à mentir sur une chose : sa fierté. En t'avouant que ton absence n'était pas une chose qu'il souhaitait, il avait mis de côté cette stupide réputation de tortionnaire, et ça, ça ce n'était pas rien. Et puis, tu réussissais à voir cette lueur dans ces yeux, tu compris que depuis le départ de Stacy, il se sentait incroyablement seul, que ce petit séjour passé ensemble lui avait redonné le sourire, même si cela avait inclus ta souffrance perpétuelle. Il ne voulait pas que tu partes – toi non plus.

-Gregory, depuis une semaine que je suis là, tu n'as pas arrêté de me torturer mentalement. Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas la première fois que je souhaite partir, non ? Alors donne-moi, je ne sais pas moi, une seule bonne raison pour que je ne me casse pas d'ici, demandas-tu – tu avais beau être sûr, tu préférais en avoir le cœur net.

Et là, dès l'instant ou ta bouche se referma, elle dut de nouveau s'ouvrir pour accueillir la langue de Gregory House, celui que tu aimais. Etant une personne fort charmante, tu avais eu la possibilité d'embrasser une multitude de fille dans toute ta vie, et c'est justement pour ça que tu sus que, bien qu'en ayant eu l'impression, tu n'avais jamais réellement amoureux. Pas une seule fois depuis ce jour tu n'avais pu ressentir un tel bonheur d'un simple baiser – c'était comme si on t'annonçait que tu venais de gagner un million de dollars.

Tu ne t'étais pas attendu à une telle chose, et encore moins à ce que, après une minute ou deux passées bouche conte bouche, il commence à te caresser et à doucement t'entrainer vers le canapé ou tu dormais chaque soir. Tu sentis une vague de chaleur, un choc électrique quand, lentement, il t'allongea sur le canapé et commença à passer une main sous ta chemise pour toucher ton torse tout en dévorant le cou. Ca te paraissait aussi vraisemblable qu'irréel que Gregory puisse éprouver quelque chose pour toi, autre chose que de l'amitié. Tu te trouvais en plein rêve – un rêve haut en couleurs, ou tu n'avais pas besoin d'un tapis volant pour atteindre le ciel ; simplement de la bouche de ton amant, qui s'était décroché de ton cou pour tracer les fines courbes de ton torse.

Il te fit l'amour sur le canapé, et malgré la douleur que tu avais pus ressentir – ça restait ta première fois –, tu ne t'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Tu t'endormis quelques secondes plus tard et te réveillas le lendemain matin, seul, Gregory t'ayant laissé un petit mot disant qu'il était parti faire des courses.

Le schéma similaire se reproduit chaque nuit ; chaque nuit il te faisait l'amour passionnément, et chaque jour, le plaisir que tu en retirais était de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus délectable. Tout était réuni pour faire ton bonheur. Tu couchais avec l'homme dont tu étais amoureux depuis fort longtemps, tu passais toutes tes nuits à dormir dans ses bras, tous les matins, avant de partir au travail, tu avais le droit à une petit remontant, tu ne t'engueulais plus avec lui sauf pour savoir ce que vous alliez manger, tu ne pleurais plus. Qui n'aurait pas été heureux dans cette situation ?

Toi. Non pas que tu ne prenais pas ton pied, loin de là ; tu t'interrogeais encore, voilà tout. Tu ne cessais de te demander si tout cela n'était pas qu'un simple jeu pour lui, s'il ne s'agissait uniquement d'une amitié améliorée, si tout cela allait te faire souffrir de nouveau. Tu ne voulais pas de ça ! Tu voulais passer ta vie avec cet homme, tu voulais que ce dernier soit éperdu de toi, qu'ainsi, il n'ait aucune raison valable de te laisser tomber. Tu aimais trop sa présence et t'y étais trop habitué pour pouvoir t'en séparer un jour. C'était pour toi comme si toutes ces années d'amitié c'étaient changées en une partie de votre relation, exactement comme avec ta première femme.

Alors tu lui demandas à quoi cela rimait, tu lui demandas de choisir entre une relation de couple ou rien du tout, tu lui demandas s'il préférait ton cul à ta personne, tu lui demandas de faire un choix, et de le faire vite – la patience n'avait jamais fait parti de tes vertus principales. Il t'avait traité d'abruti, et t'avais répondu que vivre avec toi était insupportable, que ça lui donnait envie de vomir à chaque seconde, qu'il ne connaissait personne d'aussi invivable que toi, mais que, sans aucun doute, ce serait moins désagréable si tu arrêtais enfin de t'enfumer les poumons en sa présence, ou partout ailleurs.

Tu avais immédiatement trouvé ce chantage digne des collégiens que tu observais de temps en temps en te rendant au travail à pied, avant de te mettre à réfléchir. Tu réfléchis au fait que tu n'avais vu Gregory amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et tu l'avais vu souffrir à cause de ça. Tu compris que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, que surement, tu n'entendrais jamais les mots que tu espérais, mais qu'au moins, tu recevrais des gestes, qui signifiaient parfois beaucoup plus. Et puis, tu ne pus réussir à omettre le fait qu'il faisait peut-être ça par soucis pour ta santé, ou bien parce que son sens olfactif ne supporter plus les picotements – tu préférais pourtant croire à la première option.

En conséquence, tu l'attrapas par le bras et le trainas dans un la salle de bain, ou tu vidas ton paquet dans les toilettes, devant ces yeux. Tu vis un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres, mais avant qu'il ne puisse te dire que tu étais prêt à faire tout ce qu'il te demandait, tu l'embrassas, et tu l'entrainas vers la chambre. Il te fit l'amour plus passionnément qu'à chaque fois, et tu t'accrochas à lui comme si ta vie en dépendait. Gregory était quelqu'un de très impulsif, et par conséquent, vos rapports ne duraient la plupart du temps qu'une quinzaine de minutes environ, mais là, tu ne comptais même plus le nombre de minutes, lassé qu'elles soient trop nombreuses. Tu avais bien mieux à faire.

-Je t'aime, dis- tu avant qu'il ne s'endorme dans tes bras, ce à quoi il répondit par un grognement et une moquerie te comparant aux gosses de maternelle.

Ce fut le début de votre relation.

Tu emménageas chez lui et tu dus lutter avec ardeur pour qu'il accepte de te faire une petite place dans son armoire. Tu constatas que ton amant possédait une grande garde de robe, aussi ne te fis-tu pas prié pour te moquer de lui, vu qu'il ne mettait qu'à peine la moitié. Tu installas tes multiples gadgets électroniques dans l'armoire de la salle de bain, et il en profita pour te désigner comme quelqu'un de vraiment trop « précieux ». Il n'y eut aucune dispute sérieuse nécessitant le jet de tout matériel décoratif – peu nombreux. Pourtant, un samedi, tu faillis te faire briser la nuque, décidant de t'installer dans la baignoire alors qu'il s'y trouvait également. Inutile de dire que ceci finit en partie de jambes en l'air.

Ton bonheur atteignait un tel idéal que tu ne te rendis absolument pas compte que le temps défilait. Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent à une vitesse folle, ce qui te fit conclure que tout irait pour le mieux à ce train là. Vous aviez chacun gardé vos habitudes personnelles, et s'installèrent à la suite de ça des habitudes de couple. Sa jambe ne lui permettant pas des déplacements fréquents, tu allais toujours faire les courses, tandis que lui restait chez vous et s'occupait du ménage. Chose qui fut une telle catastrophe qu'immédiatement tu t'empressas de t'enquérir son avis quant à la venue régulière d'une femme s'en occupant.

Ce fut un peu dur de voir cette femme débarquer dans votre maison tous les dimanches et vous jugez. Bien des gens auraient dis que tu étais paranoïaque, qu'elle se contentait juste de faire son travail, mais eux n'étaient pas là le jour de son arrivée, quand tu l'accueillis avec un grand sourire qu'elle te rendit, pensant que tu vivais seul, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre et voix Gregory sur le canapé, et que tu lui présente comme ton compagnons. Elle s'était ensuite forcée à sourire et tu lui avais indiqué l'armoire ou se trouvaient tous les produits d'entretiens. Tu n'aimais pas la manière dont elle vous regardez parfois, mais elle faisait incroyablement bien son travail – elle arrivait à nettoyer votre appart en deux heures, et tu ne retrouvais pas une trace de poussière.

Ceci te permit de comprendre que ce genre de regard, tant que tu sortirais avec Gregory, seraient ton petit train train quotidien, et déjà que tu supportais assez mal ceux d'une simple femme de ménage, tu compris que ce serait bien pire dans un hôpital, si bien que tu mis les choses aux clairs avec Gregory : il était hors de question que vous dévoiliez la véritable nature de votre relation. Tu lui exposas tes divers arguments tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas valables auprès de ton amant puisque ceux-ci reposaient principalement sur les moqueries que vous devriez endurer, et que ce dernier y était totalement insensible.

Tu subis ta première dispute. Fort heureusement pour toi, les parois de ton bureau étaient insonorisées ; personne ne put entendre les multiples cris qu'il poussa. Un espace s'installa entre vous durant une semaine environ. Vous dormiez toujours dans le même lit et viviez toujours ensemble, mais c'était comme si chacun de vous deux vivez seul, que l'appartement était vide. Tu ne supportas plus ça et tu allas le voir en lui promettant qu'un jour, vous n'auriez plus à vous cacher, mais qu'en ce moment, tu ne te sentais pas encore prêt à affronter tout ça. Tu lui promis d'essayer, tu lui juras, et il te crut.

Le sujet ne refit jamais surface en sept longues années. Sept longues années où tu découvris la véritable signification du mot bonheur. Certes, le « bonheur » selon Gregory House n'était pas celui dont tu rêvais le plus, il y eut encore bien des disputes et tu ne l'entendis pas une fois t'avouer qu'il t'aimait. Pourtant tout allait pour le mieux, vous aviez réussi à trouver un moyen pour emprunter des chemins différent quand vous vous rendiez à Princeton, et dès que quelqu'un vous posez des questions – seulement Cuddy en fait – sur vos amours, vous répondiez que ça ne la regardait pas, toi sur un ton gentil, par métaphores, et ton amant, de manière très brute.

Rien ne venait entacher votre relation.

Jusqu'à ce jour-ci. Ce putain de jour ou il y eut la dispute de trop, celle ou Gregory ne résista plus à garder le silence, ou il te dit que tu n'étais qu'un lâche doublé d'un menteur, qu'il en avait marre d'attendre que tu essayes de t'y faire et que tu devais faire un choix, comme tu lui en avais imposé un sept ans plus tôt. Il te fit comprendre tout en t'engueulant que ce serait votre dernière dispute, que ton choix déterminerait la survie de votre relation.

Tu restas sans voix, plongeant ton regard dans l'océan de ses yeux, n'arrivant pas à répondre. Tu le vis s'éloigner lentement et ton corps ne bougea pas. Il rentra chez vous et tu restas au travail, remplissant les derniers dossiers. Tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi, chez vous, tu ne voulais pas voir que tu venais de tout gâcher, mais irrémédiablement le jour se coucha, et tu rentras à la maison, priant pour que Gregory ne soit pas là – tu étais obligé de rester jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un nouvel appartement.

Ta prière fut exaucée, mais pas dans le sens que tu voulais.

Tu découvris les armoires vides, débarrassées de toutes les affaires de ton amant, ses chaussures disparues en même temps que sa réserve de Vicodin. Il ne restait dans la salle de bain que tous tes gadgets sophistiqués, le déo', la brosse à dent et le rasoir – jamais utilisé – de ton amant ayant disparu. Tu ne lui en voulus pas, tu le comprenais, bien que trouvant ce procédé un peu trop radical à ton gout. Tu t'attendais à qu'il revienne le lendemain et te passe le numéro de sa chambre d'hôtel afin que tu le préviennes dès que tu aurais dégagé de l'appartement qui, selon la loi, lui appartenait.

Le lendemain, un samedi, personne ne vint. Tu essayas de l'appeler mais il ne décrocha jamais, même quand tu masquais ton numéro – il avait dû voir venir le coup. Tu passas ton week-end dans ton lit, à pleurer sur ta bêtise, à te demander pourquoi tu n'avais pas accepté alors que tu savais que Gregory te protégerait. Tu regrettas amèrement, et tu fis la connerie d'aller chercher un paquet au tabac.

Là, tu es toujours à l'appartement, en train de fumer à la fenêtre. Tu t'es rendu au travail ce matin, après un week-end éprouvant, et Cuddy t'avait demandé pourquoi diable House était-il venu la voir pour lui présenter sa démission immédiate. Tu n'as pu t'empêcher de pleurer dans ses bras et de tout lui expliquer. Elle te promit qu'elle essaierait de parler à Gregory, d'arranger les choses, si vous vous remettiez ensemble, pas une personne n'aurait le droit de se moquer de vous, puis elle te dit de rentrer chez toi.

Tu as passé ta journée devant la télé, ne réussissant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Toujours à la fenêtre, tu pleures encore, une cigarette à la bouche. Les larmes tombes et roule le long de tes joues. Le filtre de ta clope a maintenant un gout salé. C'est étrange.

Tu pleures.

C'est surement la fumée qui te pique les yeux.

_Voilà Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^ A la prochaine._


End file.
